


Susan

by Mony (Mony_Writes)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I'm back on platonic Ralbert everyone, tw:swearing, very lite but just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/pseuds/Mony
Summary: Race enlists Albert to help him pack for college when he meets Susan-----A borderline crack fic.
Relationships: Racetrack Higgins & Albert DaSilva
Kudos: 9





	Susan

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk/prompt me over on my Tumblr @wide-eyed--wonderer !! And, as always comments/feedback are welcomed and appreciated!!

In exactly 13 days, 11 hrs and 43minutes, Antonio ‘Race’ Higgins Kelly, would be starting college. 

Not only would he be starting college, but in exactly 10days, 9hrs and 22minutes, he would be leaving New York and going to live on campus at the University of Pennsylvania, with his best friend, Albert. And he’d only be 2hrs and 6minutes via subway from his brothers and his mum if he ever needs them. 

Today, however, Race, with the help of Albert, was packing. Decidedly less fun and exciting.

“Dude, you have like, one pair of pants in here. Please tell me you’re packing more.”

Race rolled his eyes at Albert. “No, I am planning on only bringing one pair of pants. I will go nude 4days of the week.” Race deadpanned. 

Albert threw a pair of socks at his face. “That is absolutely disgusting and a mental image I did not need to see.”

“Well, you brought it up.” Race shrugged

“Why am I living with you again?” 

“Because you don’t wanna make any more friends.” Race threw more pairs of pants on the bed as Albert nodded. “There. Better?”

“Much.” 

The boys chatted as they finished packing Race’s bag, which included no less than three framed photos of his brothers, and a framed collage of him and Albert, despite the fact that they would be living together and he didn’t need a reminder of his face. 

“And one last thing,” Race darted to the windowsill and grabbed a potted plant that was draped over the side and onto the floor, and started to try and fit it in his bag.

“Race, and I say this with all the platonic love in the world for you, why the fuck are you bringing that?” 

“Albert, this is Susan, my potted plant, my one true love -”

“You’re gay.” 

“-and I cannot bear to part with her. And I absolutely do not trust my brother to take care of her.” Race finished, ignoring Alberts intrusion. 

“Race, I’m not saying I know anything about taking care of plants. But I’m pretty sure keeping it in a bag for 11days will not be good for its health.”

“I know that Al. But she’s fake.”

Albert stopped at that. “If it’s fake, then how do you not trust your brothers to take care of it.” 

“She,” Race corrected. “Sorry I’m protective over the things I love.”

“She,” Albert rolled his eyes, “Better stay on your side of the room.”

“Al, you know as well as I do that we won’t have sides”

“True, what's mine is yours.” Albert nodded, conceding. 

“Except Susan.”


End file.
